


Sheep Eyes In The Kettle

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Series: Visits to Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221B Shorts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock expected one reaction from John, but, as he would soon find out, John would keep him on his toes and rarely conform to what Sherlock expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep Eyes In The Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Sherlock' or any of the characters therein. I have only temporarily taken them out to play. Please don't sue. Thanks!
> 
> The stories found here will be a collection of '221B' shorts. Yes, it is marked 'COMPLETE', but it is anything but finished. So, keep an eye out for more and feel free to msg me and ideas you have. I'll be happy to accept anything you might wish to share!

It's amazing what a week can do for a person. In Sherlock Holmes' case, he'd stopped a serial killer, discovered a murderous 'fan', gotten a flatmate, and found a truly excellent Thai restaurant. 

All in all, a good week. 

And this John Watson fellow fascinated Sherlock. Sherlock expected one reaction from John, but, as he would soon find out, John would keep him on his toes and rarely conform to the accepted norm.

Case in point: John, in his steadfast manner, finds sheep eyes in the kettle, slams the lid back on, rechecks to ensure he's not gone round the bend, replaces the top, clenches his eyes shut, sighs. Then, instead of yelling at his new flatmate, grabs a clean mug, fills it with water from the tap, removes the cow eyes from the microwave, and heats water for his morning cuppa.

Meanwhile, Sherlock watched from the shadows, cataloging John's reactions and expressions as they flit across his face.  _Interesting_ , he thinks.

That evening, after chasing down another criminal for Lestrade, Sherlock heard the stirrings of John's unconscious mind in whimpers and sobs. In apology for the day's stress, Sherlock lifted his violin and tucked it under his chin, sending up silvered notes to his distressed flatmate. He smiled softly as John calmed, allowing the music to settle his dreams.

_Brilliant..._

  
  



End file.
